1. Field of Invention
The purpose of this invention is to support and protect electrical conduits, PVC plastic pipes, couplings, connectors and adaptors poured in concrete.
2. Background of Invention
The design of this invention is to protect and support PVC fittings being damaged from workers and people stepping or tripping on the PVC electrical conduit, couplings, connector, adaptors and ESL fittings in the concrete pour.
Saddled so that the fitting is firmly in place between support on each end also underneath the conduit.